Chapter 3
by mika.marfil.3
Summary: continuation of book 1


**C  
hapter 3**

Today is Saturday already, I am here already at the Sankaku Park by the clock and it's already 11:20, well I guess I was a bit hurry, OMG I hope we would go somewhere fun! This is so exciting! And I am getting really nervous right now!

It's kinda embarrassing maybe cause you know… I think I got carried away…

But you know this is the best day of my life! I can finally have a friend that will be special to me! But while waiting, I just realized that maybe somewhere around me are also some students at my school… I am really getting worried because you know Loki is so popular and I am just a plain girl… well I should really be careful.

But while I was waiting, I realized I was all alone here in the park. There are no people on sight. I am really scared on being alone! Where is he? I really need him to here right now! I am sitting on the bench crying because I have a feeling that he really might not come. I am really such a coward. But before I was thinking I should just go home. I realized I saw him! He is finally here! But when I slowly walk towards him, I saw there's a girl beside him… and he is even holding hands with her… I guess he might mistaken me from someone else… then why did he hugged me that time at school? Why did he ask me over her? I should go home now… I went here for nothing… I run away and I wish I would never see him again but I can't, I am even his seatmate at school. I'll just ignore him… but before I was running I was bumped into someone again and it's another guy again. And I can see he is also wearing one of our uniforms. And he is really shock from what he saw. He said right in front of me,

"Eh? Woah! You're KAWAII!"

"Excuse me? What did you say?" I said in reply because I think I heard that word before but I simply forgot what it means so I asked him that.

He answered, "Huh? Oh! Sorry, Did I just say kawaii? Well… it's because I'm really addicted to anime so I simply said some Japanese words sometimes… and also kawaii means cute, sorry. Well nice to meet you anyways, what's your name?"

So he is also addicted to anime, I was addicted to anime once but I stopped this year because my friend KAYLA forced me to read like Percy Jackson, Hunger games, Divergent and also Mortal Instruments I almost forgotten about anime because of those books that I read and their movies that I watched. Well I guess this guy is kinda friendly but I hope he would not be like that Loki Traitor that I met, oh well I hope I can be friends with this guy, well he's kinda cute.

"My name is DARCY, DARCY SEIYA"

He replied, "That's so cute!"

I blushed with surprise on what he said, and I replied back telling, what's his name.

"My name is JAMES, JAMES HERONDALE"

"Well nice to meet you JAMES!" I reply.

"You really are cute you know!" he has the cutest laugh I have ever heard.

"Nice to meet you DARCY!" he smiled

I was blushed by his words, "Well I also learn at your school."

I said that so I can see him every day at school.

"Eh? Really? You study at St. Scholastica's College Manila?" He was Shocked on what I said.

"Yes" I replied.

"So you mean we can see each other at school?" James said.

"Yes" I said.

"Yehey!" he said with a happy expression.

He was so happy that he Grab my hand and hug me so tightly that I almost can't breathe. I was really embarrassed because we are here in the side walk at the park that there are mostly some people around us.

I said, "What are you doing?" his body feels so warm like I've been protected.

But while I was hugging him I saw he was holding a long and a really sharp sword, full of blood. And I saw behind him was that he have a long and thick wings at his back.

He then said, "Hold on tight! We are about launch!"

He then flew so high, I was so scared that I hold him so tightly while my eyes are closed.

When I look forward I saw that he was fighting some scary dirty and big creatures. That I'm a little bit close to death, plus also that I am riding at! This is freaking scary! I might be dreaming! The horror in my dreams has come true! I was so scared that I faint, when I woke up, I was in my bedroom safe and sound.

I was talking to myself, "haah… that was only a dream! I thought I was about to die! But I met a handsome guy on my dream, he was really so nice and friendly! Also he was really so cool having a long and beautiful wings and holding a samurai sword! Ah… he was really so cool! And then he was like….."

Someone stopped me from talking, when I turned to my left, I saw a guy holding a samurai sword full with blood and had a long thick beautiful wings, it was him! Beside me!

"Um… Ah… hehe… thank you for that!" He said with a smile.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I was surprised by his presence, I didn't even know he was here beside me?

I said, "What the hell are you doing here?!..."

The blanket on my body fell down and he saw everything…

"Ahh! I… Uhh! Um… You're…! Naked…" he said while covering his eyes and his face is red.

Actually I was only wearing my bra and my panty. I started to scream.

"DID YOU JUST STRIP ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?! YOU PERVERTED BITCH!" I say some bad words sometimes if I get really angry or pissed.

He said while I am still hitting him with pillows, "Bu… but… but you're clothes is full of blood! I can't let you sleep like that? So I have to…"

I was really angry, "WHY DID YOU EVEN NEED TO STRIP ME YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
